Wherever You Will Go
by such a dreamer
Summary: Takari. Takeru has found a girlfriend, and Hikari is pretty jealous. She says nothing, but trys to be nice for Takeru's sake. Read and review, please. "Official" ending is now added.
1. Chapter 1

__

So lately, I've been wonderin'

Who will be there to take my place?

When I'm gone, you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face…

Hikari walked home alone that day from school, for the first time in a long time. With every step she took, she was becoming increasingly depressed and frustrated with herself, and her book bag seemed to become heavier. She sighed heavily, and stopped for a moment, wishing she were someplace different, with a different identity.

_No_, she thought to herself almost immediately, _even if I was someone else, somewhere else, there would be someone like Takeru in my life. I'm sure of it._

She remembered the words that came out of Takeru's mouth just that morning, while they sat in physics class together.

_"So," Takeru had drawled, almost nervously. "I asked out Akira today."_

If there was anything that Hikari was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Her face dropped, but she quickly smiled at him after that, and said, "Oh, really?"

He nodded, looking adorable as he did so. "Yeah. What do you think?"

Hikari tried very hard to clear her throat, as she found that the words were sticking. "She seems nice. I don't really know her though."

They sat in silence for a moment, until Takeru said, "She said that she would date me."

Hikari said nothing, but forced up a smile and nodded mutely.

She was absolutely disgusted with herself. She should have told him how she felt about him right then and there. He wouldn't have cared, but at least she would have had some sort of relief. Right now all she could do was hold in her feelings for who knows how long.

Hikari resumed walking again, still slowly, as though she had no where to go and no reason to hurry. She didn't really, but when she heard Takeru and Akira a short distance behind her, she began to quicken her pace.

She was positive that she and Akira wouldn't get along. Hikari promised that she would at least _try_ to be nice to Takeru's girlfriend, but she wasn't sure how long that would last.

"Hikari! Hey, Hikari!" she heard Takeru yell. She pretended not to hear, and walked even faster away from them. 

~*~

Takeru came from a very good line of genetics, Hikari had decided a long time ago. He had golden blonde hair that was very tempting for Hikari to run her hand through; and cerulean colored eyes. He was fairly tall, at least a head taller than herself, and had _very_ nice arm muscles from playing basketball. 

He was everything that Hikari had ever wanted. He had amazing morals; as he didn't smoke or do drugs, and when he drank he drank casually. He was funny, and smart, and…

Hikari willed herself to stop thinking about him. He was the only thing she wanted, and she couldn't have him, so there was no use in dwelling over it. She knew that – but she seemed to do it more than ever since she met Akira.

She was actually pretty nice, when she was with Takeru. She had long ebony hair that twisted into spirals and violet colored eyes. Hikari didn't think the two of them looked right together, though. 

She was biased. Very, very biased.

The telephone rang, interrupting Hikari's thoughts. She picked it up tentatively. 

"Hikari?" God, she loved hearing from him. "I have some bad news."

Hmm, maybe she didn't want to hear from him after all. "What is it, Takeru?"

"Akira broke off our date."

Hikari cleared her throat, trying not to smile for his sake. "That's too bad."

"Do you want to do something instead? We could go to a movie or something." He said, sounding disappointed.

She sighed, clearly not wanting to be second fiddle, yet she said, "Sure."

He sounded a bit happier, "Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sure."

She hung up, incredibly nervous, as it was the first time in a long time that they had been out together by themselves; as in alone. Takeru and Akira hadn't even been going out for a week, and she had already broken a date. Maybe it was serious though…

She didn't have time to think that over, Takeru would be at her door in half an hour.

At five to seven she was ready, and Taichi commented on it.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow. He ran a hand through his thick hair. "If it's Daisuke I'll – "

"It isn't Daisuke." Hikari said laughing. "If you must know – "

"I must." He interrupted.

"Takeru and I are going to a movie." Hikari said smoothly.

Taichi looked puzzled. "What about Akira?"

Hikari's mouth dropped. "How did you know about her?"

Her brother shrugged. "Sora told me."

"Akira broke off their date, so we're doing something together." 

Taichi crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at her funny. "So really, you're just the rebound."

She looked up at him, wanting to deny the fact that she _was_ the rebound, but she couldn't. She just continued to look at him helplessly. 

The phone rang. 

"Hikari?" Taichi said into the phone. "Yeah, she's right here."

"Hello?" Hikari said with a bit of difficulty.

"Hi, Hikari?" Takeru's voice came clearly over the phone. "I'm sorry about this, but Akira just called, and our date is still on."

She said nothing, but continued to listen.

"Maybe we could do something another time?" 

"…Yeah…"

She heard the other end click, and she hung up numbly. She wiped off her lip-gloss, with the back of her hand, and took her hair out of the two clips she had put in. 

"Taichi," Hikari said, choking on her words. "Who was I kidding?"

__

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own?

END OF CHAPTER ONE. I don't own anything to do with this story, not the characters, not the names, only the plot. Read and review, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go…

"I can't Akira," Takeru tried to explain to her. "I've got to go somewhere tonight."

"Without me?" She pouted back, twisting a lock of her dark hair around her finger. "How come?"

"Because," Takeru said desperately, "this is something a bit more private."

"We aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, Takeru-kun." Akira said, definitely looking put out. "Hold on a minute – is it something with that Hikari girl?"

She looked at him accusingly, and Takeru looked guiltily right back at her. In actual fact, he _was_ doing something with Hikari that night, but it was Digital World business. Well, it wasn't business, it was a group thing – for fun. But how was he supposed to tell her that?

"I swear, Takeru, sometimes I think that you like that girl more than you like me." 

"We're just friends, Akira. You know that."

She looked at him still, not believing him.

"Akira! She's one of my best friends!" 

"So…you aren't doing anything with her tonight?" His girlfriend asked, not appreciating the conversation in the least.

"Well..."

"You are!" Akira exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

"NO! Akira, it's more of a …group…thing." Takeru said, running a hand through his hair.

"How come I wasn't invited?" 

"Listen, I'll call you after it's over. I'm sure you can amuse yourself for a couple of hours without me."

She looked at the ground. "I guess."

"Good girl." Takeru said, not realizing what had just come out of his mouth. _The only person I've ever called 'good girl' is Hikari. Speaking of which…_

"I've really got to go." He said firmly.

"Yeah, okay." Was her response.

~*~

"Takeru is late," Hikari told her mother that evening. "Where is he?"

All of the Chosen Children were going over to Sora and Taichi's apartment, and Takeru had offered to pick her up and drive her there.

"He'll be here any minute. Take this to Taichi, will you dear?" Hikari's mother said, handing her a tin full of cookies. "They're his favorite."

"Sure."

There was a knock on the apartment door, and Takeru opened it cautiously. "Sorry I'm late, Hikari-chan."

"How come you were late?" She asked, throwing on her coat. She said good-bye to her mother, and the two left towards the elevator.

"Akira." He said dully.

"Ah," she said, as if that cleared everything up. 

He proceeded to explain the whole story to her on their way to his car. He opened the door for her, and she was surprised by his gesture.

"So, in the end, she said it was fine. It isn't like she can't amuse herself." Takeru said, starting the car.

"Yes, I suppose so." She responded, wondering exactly _how_ she was going to occupy herself. 

__

"Hikari…" Takeru began, "do you think Akira and I are good for each other?"

How was she supposed to answer that? She was silent for at least five minutes, just thinking about it. Finally she said, "I think there is probably someone out there better for you."

He looked at her, just then noticing how pretty she was, without even trying. "Do you really think so?"

"…Yeah."

~*~

"I am such an idiot," Hikari mumbled to herself. Sora, Mimi and Miyako were in the kitchen, talking amongst themselves, while all the boys were in the living room. 

"How is Takeru?" Sora asked gently.

"He's great." She said miserably. "Can you believe that?"

"How is Akira?" Mimi asked even gentler.

Hikari blinked back the tears that were threatening to escape. "I like him so much, but he is with her now."

"Does she treat him well?" Miyako asked. 

"Not especially," said Hikari bitterly. "I've seen her openly flirt with other guys; and Takeru knows it. It's just that – he seems so happy when he is with her."

Sora bit her lip. "You know, Hikari, I bet he is happier when he is with you."

"Yeah," Miyako added, "I've seen how you guys act around each other. If only you could…"

Hikari looked up tearfully. "Then why isn't he dating me?"

Mimi shook her head. "I don't know. He'll come around."

Hikari rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I hope so. I just wish that he would hurry up."

Miyako nodded. "I know."

"It's just that – he is such an amazing person, and I don't think Akira appreciates him as much as he should be appreciated."

"Sora-chan?" They heard Taichi yell. He came into the kitchen and raised his eyebrows at the four girls sitting on the counter tops. "Do we have any more chips?"

"Over in that cupboard." Sora responded. He smiled gratefully and quickly kissed her on the cheek before leaving the kitchen again; chips in hand.

"See?" Hikari said, gesturing with her hands. "Why couldn't I have someone like you have Taichi?"

"Hikari," Sora said calmly, "all you have to do is wait for it." 

"I suppose so."

__

And maybe, I'll find out

The way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days…

END OF CHAPTER 2. I don't own it. Please read and review, as it would be much appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

__

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

Well I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you…

Months passed, and still Takeru and Akira were a couple. Hikari was getting fed up with hiding her feelings, and pretending to be happy for Takeru; when in fact she was ready to sit down and cry. 

Takeru's regular calls decreased until she was lucky to get a call from him once a week. There was a time when he called her two times a day, but those days were apparently over. Whenever Hikari called him, he was busy with Akira.

Usually, when a person was under these circumstances, they would seek refuge in another friend, and become closer to them. Not Hikari though, she shut herself out…her best friend since the age of eight had almost completely given up on her.

They were both 18 years old now, and every one of the Chosen Children thought that they would end up together. Yamato was distraught over Takeru and Akira, and even more so when Taichi told him how hard his sister was taking it. One thing was for sure: Takeru and Akira were lasting longer than anyone thought possible. 

Hikari got up from her bed, and decided to go for a walk to ease her boredom. She grabbed her coat and scarf, and headed out towards the park. It was windy, and she bowed her head to shelter herself from the wind and snow. 

She suddenly collided with a solid object.

"Oh, my – I'm so sorry!" She rambled, helping the person up. The girl's dark spirals spilled out of the complicated pattern she had done her hair up in. "Akira?!"

Akira looked down on her, desperately trying to rearrange her hair. "Look what you've done!"

Hikari cocked an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. "I'm sure you can fix it."

"It took me so long to do – Takeru will be so upset!" Akira whined, still trying to tackle her locks against the raging wind.

"Akira, I really don't think he'll mind all that much." Hikari said, trying not to burst out laughing. 

"How would you know?" She sneered, "Oh wait, that's right – Takeru _was_ your best friend." 

Hikari looked as though she had been slapped across the face. "I _am_ Takeru's best friend."

Akira laughed a hollow laugh, and said, "That's right. I'm not sure how Takeru could have been your friend for as long as he says. He talks about you all the time – he's just nervous around me, that's all."

"You're awful." Hikari said, "I can't wait for Takeru-kun to come around, and see the horrible girl he has been dating for the last three months."

She laughed that hollow laugh again, and waved her hand slightly. "Later."

Hikari looked after her for a long time, now wishing even more that she had Takeru, and Akira didn't.

~*~  


Hikari wiped her hands on her apron when she heard a knock at the door the next afternoon. She was making shortbread cookies and she was absolutely covered in flour.

"Takeru?" She exclaimed, once she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hikari, I have the greatest idea. Me, Akira, Miyako, Koushiro, Taichi and Sora are all going to a movie tonight. Why don't you come with us? I haven't seen you forever!"

She looked at him, clearly in disbelief. "Are you serious? Look, Takeru, is having Akira hang out with all of – well, _us_, such a good idea?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She shook her head, and offered him a shortbread cookie that had just come out of the oven. "Thanks, but no thanks, Takeru."

His jaw dropped. "Really? I thought you would have had fun."

"I'm not sure – going out with three couples isn't really my idea of fun."

"Fine." He said. "Thanks for the cookies." 

She was about to close the door when he suddenly swept her up into a hug. "Hikari-chan, I've missed you."

She stumbled with her next words. "I've missed you too, Takeru-kun."

"Call me tomorrow, or something." She nodded, he let go of her and offered a smile as his farewell.

_Should I have gone? _She asked herself, moments after he had left. _No, that would be stupid. I probably wouldn't even be able to see Takeru, as Akira would hog him all to herself. Takeru deserves so much more…_

~*~  


That night, Hikari was unfortunately doing her math homework, thinking that maybe she _would_ have had fun if she had gone with Takeru. Well, at least more fun than she was having doing her homework.

Her parents were out for the night, gone dancing or something that her mother had dragged her father too. She didn't mind though, she had the apartment to herself.

"Hikari-chan?" She heard a person say through the door. She got up, quite puzzled, because the person had sounded exactly like Takeru.

"Who is there?"

She opened the door to find a slightly out of breath Takeru leaning on the doorframe. "Hi," he said between gasps for breath.

"Hi, Takeru," Hikari responded, still not understanding his presence. She followed him as he came in, kicked off his shoes and flopped back onto the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"You know what I don't understand, Hikari?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I don't understand, really, why I'm going out with Akira." He said, looking at her. Every now and then she was startled as to how blue his eyes were, and this was one of those times.

"What happened?" she said exasperatedly, sitting next to him on the couch.

"First, she warms up to Koushiro, Miyako was steaming mad at her, and Koushiro didn't appreciate it either. Then, after Miyako had given THE lecture of her life; she moves over to Taichi. At first he was really polite about it and everything, but eventually, he had to mention the engagement band on his hand; and introduce her to Sora."

Hikari wasn't _really_ surprised by what she had done; but said anyway, "You're kidding? That's low, Takeru."

He nodded. "Then she has the nerve to crawl back to me." 

Actually, the whole story kind of reminded her of the boy sitting next to her, but she said nothing. "So what happened after that?"

"I took her outside, and told her that she was acting stupid." 

"Oh – that probably didn't go over too well." Hikari said, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"It didn't. She got all mad and everything. Whenever she gets mad; she brings up your name. She says that I like you more than I like her." He laughed. "I have to deny it though, for her sake."

She smiled. "So she left?"

He laughed again. "_I _left."

"Oh." 

"It was really embarrassing." 

She gave him a hug, before saying, "So you guys are over?"

"Yeah, I think so."

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go…

END OF CHAPTER THREE. Wow, this is getting quite lengthy, isn't it? I don't own it! Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Runaway with my heart

Runaway with my hope

Runaway with my love…

"So, they're over?" Miyako asked the next day, curiously.

"Yeah, they're over." Hikari responded.

"They're over?" Mimi repeated excitedly.

"They are?" Sora added. 

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it doesn't matter, really."

The four girls sat around on the couches in Taichi and Sora's living room. They had all gotten together when the news that Akira and Takeru had split; reached them.

"What?!" Miyako said incredulously. "Of course it matters!"

"No," said Hikari. "I can't ask him to do anything, and we can't go out yet. It's too soon after their breakup."

"I guess," Sora said, biting her lip. "I don't think you'll have to wait _too_ long." 

They were silent for a couple of minutes.

Hikari finally looked up at Sora and said, "If he wanted to be something more than friends, you'd think that he would do something about even before he started dating Akira."

The other three girls nodded, as Hikari went on. "And if I asked him if he wanted to go to a movie or something; and he said 'no', it would completely destroy what we have now."

"Not necessarily," Sora said, smiling a bit. "Look what happened between Taichi and I."

Miyako rolled her eyes, and Mimi said, "That's different, you were each other's first relationship. This is kind of more complicated."

"Ever since Akira," Hikari said. "She's not a very nice person."

"No." said Miyako bitterly, running a hand through her lavender hair. "I ran in to her today."

Hikari laughed. "What did she say?"

"She said that you ruined their relationship; because you ran into her and ruined her hair."

The four girls laughed.

~*~

Takeru knocked on the Yagami's door that evening. It was cold outside, as he wore a heavy green sweater and khaki pants. He tried in vain to tame his hair, but since it was damp from the snowflakes outside; it made it stick up even more.

"Hello?" Hikari opened the door. "Takeru? Hi!"

He grinned, and said, "Want to go for a walk?"

She looked shocked for a moment, and then said easily, "Yeah, sure. That would be nice."

She smiled at him as he helped her put on her coat and laughed when he offered his scarf. He said, "Don't laugh! It's cold out!"

Unfortunately for him, it made her laugh even harder. 

They made their way casually through Odaiba, stopping to talk to Sora in her flower shop, and then made their way to a small café.

"You know what, Hikari?" He asked her as, he pulled out her chair.

"No, what?"

"I think that I'm really lucky to have you as a best friend."

"Oh," Hikari said looking at him cautiously. "Why?"

"Because," he started, "going out with Akira wasn't the smartest thing for me to do, as I now have realized. But you didn't make fun of me, or ignore me, when I acted like a complete ass."  


She looked at him still. "You're welcome, I guess."

"I really want everything to go back to the way it was before Akira, okay?"

"I would like that." 

He was suddenly struck with how beautiful her eyes were, under the dim light of the café. It was getting dark outside, and the wind raged outside behind her; making her look incredibly peaceful and warm.

"If I recall correctly," he began, "I owe you a movie still."

She laughed. "Yeah. You do."

"Do you want too…" 

She nodded at his fading words, and then whispered, "Sure."

~*~

"Yamato, I'm telling you." Taichi said grinning at his friend. They were at Yamato's apartment this time, in which he would hopefully be sharing with Mimi soon. "You should have seen her come home yesterday. Her face was all flushed and her eyes were shining – whatever Takeru did, he did it right."

Yamato grinned. "Of course he did, he gets it from me. I wonder what he did though." 

They were silent for a moment. 

Taichi rolled his eyes, and Sora, who was sitting beside him on the couch, intertwined her fingers with his. As she did so, she said, "Seriously, though – I'm glad he isn't an item with Akira anymore."

Taichi laughed at his fiancée. "It isn't like you to say that about someone."

She looked up at him, smiling sweetly. "Takeru was supposed to always have been with Hikari, not Akira."

He nodded at her.

"Anyway, Yamato, have you talked to him about Hikari lately?" Taichi said, gazing at Sora still. He finally broke away and looked at Yamato.

"Just talked to him this morning," Yamato said from his place on the loveseat. "He was shocked yesterday, when he realized how beautiful she was."

"He said that?" Sora asked. She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen briefly to get a couple of sodas. 

"Word for word." Yamato smirked.

Taichi looked grateful. "You're brother is a good kid, Yamato."

Yamato nodded.

~*~

"She was absolutely beautiful," Takeru commented to his brother again that night. 

"I know, Takeru, you've already told me." Yamato stated, then added, "Numerous times."  


His younger brother sighed. 

"Well, then, do something about! You can't just keep telling me about how beautiful she is."

"I know…but I just got out of a relationship with Akira…"

"So?" Yamato exploded. "Screw Akira!"

Takeru looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, don't _actually_," Yamato said, rolling his eyes. "You're too literal, Takeru. What I meant was, that if you have certain feelings towards Hikari, don't dwell on it forever."

"So you mean like, _Carpe Diem_?" 

Yamato looked at him for a moment then shook his head. "No, I mean that you should seize the moment."

Takeru shook his head in disbelief. He got up and walked to the door, and before heading out said sarcastically, "Thanks for the advice."

Yamato didn't pick up on it, and offered him a reassuring smile. Actually, Takeru thought that his brother might have had a point.

He smiled to himself, and said, "Tonight."

__

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart and your mind

I'll stay with you for all of time…

END OF CHAPTER FOUR. I had a reviewer that was confused with the quotes and everything; sorry that I didn't give that any recognition. That would be "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. So – I don't own any of the characters etc. or the song. 


	5. Chapter 5

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go…

Takeru happily made his way over to the Yagami apartment, with a handful of red roses in his right hand. 

He had been so stupid! He knew now that he was in love with Hikari – how could he have mistaken what he had with her for Akira?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps down the apartment hallway. 

"Miyako, what am I supposed to do?" He heard Hikari say desperately.

Miyako responded with a short, "I don't know."

"I know that I shouldn't wait for Takeru, but I love him so much! It's getting old though, to keep on dwelling over him."

"You never know, Hikari…he could really like you too…"

Here the footsteps ceased, and he jumped back into the shadows of the apartment building. He saw Hikari turn to Miyako and say, 

"How am I supposed to know though?" 

Both of them said nothing, and they resumed walking again. They passed within two meters of Takeru, and he felt an overwhelming urge to jump out there and kiss her senseless. 

_No_, he thought, _I have to plan this out carefully. I can't just go rushing into things…_

He waited until Hikari and Miyako were down the elevator, until he rushed to the Yagami residence, which was at the other end of the hallway. Man, had he ever screwed up – and he had hurt Hikari – something he had never ever intended. He knocked loudly, his heart beating in his chest.

"Takeru?" Taichi answered, grinning at him. 

"Hi," he said back, then said carefully, "Is Hikari home?"

Taichi cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "No, she went out with Miyako. They just left, twenty seconds ago."

Takeru smiled guiltily. "I must have missed them."

'Yeah." Taichi said still grinning. 

"Anyway," the blonde youth continued, desperate to change the subject, "I need to drop something off in Hikari's room. It'll only take a minute, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm just heading out anyway, I came to get some more cookies. Sora is a great cook and everything, but my mom makes the best tofu cookies."

"Right," said Takeru quickly, hiding the roses behind his back. He walked quickly down the hall and into the second room on the right. 

He placed the roses on her pillow, smiling at the picture on her bedside table of him.

"Ready to go?" Taichi said from behind him. Takeru jumped.

"Taichi – uh…" He said, at a loss for words.

Taichi laughed. "It's okay. That's sweet of you, and I won't tell her it was you."

Takeru nodded, as if saying 'Thanks'. 

Taichi followed Takeru down the hallway again, and the younger boy couldn't see the older one grinning even still. 

~*~

"Taichi!" Hikari called, her heart thumping wildly. 

"Yeah?" He called back, and came into her room with Sora behind him.

"Who are these from?" 

Her voice cracked mid sentence, and Taichi smiled.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do!" She said exasperatedly. "I know you do!"

"Well," Taichi said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not telling you. It's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Sora laughed from behind him and led him out of the room.

Hikari sat down on her bed, still thinking about the flowers. She knew very well whom she would have liked them to be from, but that was nearly impossible.

She called Miyako desperately, telling her about the red roses that had been placed on her bed. 

~*~  


So, he had finally succeeded in getting her out of the house, and treating her to ice cream at a local store. They took a long walk outside, silently licking their ice cream cones. It was nearing dusk, and the last of the sunshine reflected on their hair; making it shine brilliantly.

Hikari hadn't found him this attractive in a long time, but she restrained herself from going up to him and doing something that she would probably regret immediately afterwards.

They were silent for at least half an hour, just walking around, enjoying each other's company.

Takeru reached for her hand and grasped it firmly, and he heard her gasp sharply at his touch. He smiled at her, and she smiled weakly back.

Over the next couple of minutes, she leaned in to him more, and was more comfortable with their close proximity. 

He walked her back home, still holding her close. He never wanted to let go of her, and he found himself wondering how he could have gone for eighteen years without being with her.

"Hikari," He started awkwardly, when they had finally reached her doorstop. "I just wanted too – um – thanks for a great night."

He smacked himself inwardly. He had chickened out badly from telling her what he thought of her. She smiled though, her face flushed a bit. 

"It should really be me thanking you," she said, looking up at him. 

He stared at her for a long time, just taking in everything about her until he dipped his mouth down onto hers. His arms weaved their way around her waist, and her arms tightened around his neck.

They parted, with her face flushed even more so, and Takeru smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Thanks, Hikari."

He gave her a quick brush on the cheek, and then said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded mutely, and with another quick wave of his hand, he was retreating towards the elevator.

__

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go…

END OF CHAPTER FIVE. I think it's done – I wouldn't really know what else to write about. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

__


	6. Chapter 6

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go…

"I kissed her," Takeru said the next morning. He was stretched out on his brother's couch, a Coke in one hand, and the TV remote in his other hand. 

"You did?" Mimi said excitedly. "What did she do?" 

"Well, I think she kind of kissed me back." Takeru said, flipping off the TV, and sitting up straight. "That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Yamato, from Mimi's side. "Obviously it is."

"Did you ask her if she wanted to go out on a date later this week, or anything?" Yamato's pink haired girlfriend asked. 

Takeru shook his head. "No…was I supposed to have?"

It was Mimi's turn to shake her head. "Yamato I thought he was _your_ brother!" 

Yamato shrugged. "Yeah, I tried to teach him what I knew about girls. Apparently it didn't really work out so well."

"I was supposed to ask her out? Right after I kissed her?" Takeru exclaimed.

The other two nodded, as Mimi said, "It might have been a good idea."

"Damn!" he cursed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You could go over there." Mimi suggested. 

"Yeah!" Takeru exclaimed, as if it was the most brilliant idea he had ever heard. "Thanks Mimi!"

Yamato rolled his eyes, and Mimi laughed at him, as Takeru ran out of the apartment hardly stopping for a moment to put his shoes on.

~*~  


"Hey Sora," Takeru said, as he entered the flower shop. "I need a red rose."

Sora raised her eyebrows. "Singular?"

"Yep. It's for Hikari. You see, I've really screwed up by going out with Akira – I didn't know why I did it, and I really hurt Hikari badly." He paused for a minute. "I can't even believe myself. I went out with Akira when I knew that I loved Hikari."

Sora smiled. "Love is crazy, sometimes, Takeru."

"Yeah, I guess so." He handed her a couple of bills. "Thanks, Sora."

"Hold on, Takeru," She said, "Here is what you're going to do…"

She whispered to him, because she knew Taichi was just in the back room, and she wanted it to surprise both the Yagami siblings. 

She watched him walk out of the store, roses in hand. She heard Taichi walk up behind her and felt him place his arms around her waist, and lean his head on her shoulder.

"Takeru came by?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah, he just had something to drop off to me. A check from his mother."

Taichi grinned. "Yeah, right."

Sora laughed. 

~*~

He knocked on the door twice before he heard anyone come towards him. He hoped it was Hikari.

"Takeru, hi." She said, casually moving a piece of her dark brown hair aside. "Can I help you with something?"

Ah, so Lady Luck was on his side for now. Good, good.

"I just came over to say that I'm sorry for hurting you." 

She closed the door, and came out onto the doorstep with him. "You didn't hurt me Takeru."

He looked at her carefully, noting how she tried so hard to remain confident. "I think I did." 

She was quiet.

"Anyway, I really screwed up over the past couple of months, and I wanted to apologize for not spending enough time with you, or seeing you as often as I wanted."

She nodded, and cast her gaze downwards. "It's okay."

He handed her a dozen deep pink roses. "It's not." He motioned to the roses, "They mean to say 'Thank You'."

She smelled them. "Thanks, Takeru."

They were lost in an awkward silence, or it was awkward for Hikari. Takeru could care less, because he was just looking at her; and having an enjoyable time doing so.

After at least five minutes, Hikari looked up, meeting his gaze. "Takeru…

"Yeah?" He responded.

"About that …_kiss_… yesterday, what was that, exactly? I would really like to know what you meant by it." She said, blinking back a couple of tears. She knew exactly what she wanted it to mean, but what did he?

"Oh, _that_," he said casually. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and grinned at her, looking even more casual. "Oh, it just meant that I loved you."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed, her knees nearly giving out on her.

He handed her a single red rose, and repeated, "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her like he did the day before, but Hikari responded more to it. After they pulled away, she hugged him tightly around the middle.

"I love you too, Takeru. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

He hugged her back. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

They laughed together, as Takeru brushed a piece of her hair aside. 

__

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go…

END OF CHAPTER SIX. Okay, apparently some people wanted another chapter, so I made this one up. It isn't as good as the others, because it was kind of rushed – I wasn't intending to write another chapter. For those of you who liked the more casual ending, the last chapter was for you. The ones that wanted the formal, "I love you" kind of ending, this is for you guys. Thanks. 


End file.
